The disclosure relates to data distribution. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to identification of opportunities to increase a level of distribution of data.
Conventional methods for identifying opportunities to increase a level of distribution of data typically focus on analyzing an attribute of the data itself. However, such typical methods may be limited in the ability to identify additional opportunities for increasing a level of distribution of the data since such conventional systems do not typically provide functionality for analyzing other potentially relevant types of data.